That's Life
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Josie has a broken family. A child with a part time father(Heero). She's still in love with Heero, but is confused. She finds love, but what's Heero's problem with this guy?
1. Problems

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter1: Problems

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the G boiiz! (I do own the gurls)

  
  
  
  


"Look! A motorcycle!" The little boy, fascinated by the machine, exclaimed as he pointed it out. 

His parents exchanged knowing looks. "Now Jodie, you never ride one of those death machines . . ." His father droned on with the long lecture which Jodie had heard time and time again. Jodie rolled his eyes and began to day dream about being the biggest, baddest leader of a motorcycle gang . . .

  
  


Heero sat in the stands, surrounded by parents of the children playing softball in front of them. The blazing afternoon sun beat down on his exposed neck and face. Even if he wouldn't admit it, or complain, he was extremely uncomfortable from the sweltering heat. 'Hurry it up!' He mentally chided the game. 

People were giving him strange looks and whispering to the person next to them. The obviously found it odd that Heero was wearing jeans, a shirt, and a black leather jacket in the middle of April. He glared at them or pretended not to notice.

'C'mon!' He once again chided the game. This sun was wearing his nerves thin. However, not long after the game ended with all the kids winning. Heero climbed down from the bleachers and walked slowly over to the dugout, waiting outside the doorway with as much patience as he could muster. He watched with amused eyes as children rushed out to proud parents and eagerly told them the story of the whole game despite where the parents had been there or not. 

Adam was on of the last to come out of the dugout with his big bag slung across his small chest. He smiled at once when he spotted Heero and quickly ran over. Heero unknowingly was smiling broadly back, almost in the same fashion as the parents. Adam hugged Heero around the waist(which was high for Adam's height). "Dad! Dad!" He cried happily as he hugged Heero as tightly as possible. Heero patted his son's head and messed up his hair affectionately. 

"Hey Adam," Heero returned to his son. The little boy finally let go and walked with Heero, telling him the whole story of the game as they walked. Heero would nod his head and occasionally say, 'Really?', 'Woah!', and such when they were needed. They eventually made their way to the parking lot where Heero's lone black motorcycle stood out against the SUVs and cars that filled the majority of the lot. 

Heero sat in the front and helped Adam up behind him, securing his helmet properly before turning back around in his seat. He kicked up the kick stand with the heel of his boot, and they drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. The wind blew through Heero's brown hair, cooling him off to Heero's great joy. 

It wasn't longer that they pulled up to the small house where Adam lived and got off the bike. Adam rushed ahead to the screen door with a sudden burst of energy, leaving Heero to secure the helmet to the seat by himself. Heero walked up in his usual pace, detecting the loud music coming from inside the house. '6 whole hours and 5 long days for all your lies to come undone! And those 3 small words were way too late cuz you can't see that I'm the one!!' He sighed and knocked on the wooden door behind the screen. No answer. Heero frowned and knocked harder on the door. The music stopped suddenly, signaling an answer, before the door was opened to reveal Josie. Her short reddish brown hair was flipped out as usual, and she was wearing a black Good Charlotte wife beater and jeans. She smiled slightly when she saw it was him at the door. "Hey Heero," She greeted in a partially embarrassed voice. 

He nodded in return and looked down to show that Adam was home only to see wasn't there any longer. His eyes quickly searched the land around the house. 

"Oh, he's inside the house already. Ran in when I opened the door," Josie explained. Heero once again nodded, this time in relief. "Come in." Josie opened up the door wider to allow him passage into her messy abode. Heero stepped past her into the small hallway and followed her into the kitchen. "Coffee, tea, anything?" Josie asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. 

"Coffee's fine," Heero replied as he seated himself at the small table. Josie poured another cup of coffee and fixed it for him, knowing how he liked it since every time he brought Adam home or came over he had the same thing. She took a seat across from Heero after setting his coffee in front of him. She stared into her own dark liquid, realizing that she was extremely weary. Heero observed it. "Tired?"

Josie nodded. "Yeah, it's hard running a house by yourself." She caught the slight look of guilt in Heero's blue eyes. "Especially a house with a six year old boy running lose. I don't know what I'd do without you." Heero looked up with question. "I mean, you looking after him ever now and then and taking to and from places occasionally," She covered. 

He nodded in understanding. "Well, I am his father."

"Yeah, that you are." Josie sank down in her seat.

"Do you regret Adam?" Heero asked after a while, shattering the silent wall between them.

"Yes and no. I mean I love Adam. I care more for him than I do myself. I just feel that if I had a choice, I'd wait so that way I could make this life better for him. Like so I could be a better mother because I would be more mature and more responsible. I mean this was all so quick and all. I'm only twenty-two. I had him when I was 16. That was way too young."

Heero ran his hands over his face and pushed away his untouched coffee. "I'm sorry," He apologized quietly.

"Hey, it's both our faults. Don't try and go put all the blame on yourself. You've already got too many things to deal with." Josie kissed her fingers and placed them to his forehead. 

"I should be leaving," Heero commented as he stood up, pushing the chair back with the back of his knees. Josie nodded and followed him out of the kitchen, down the hall, and stood in the doorway as he left. She watched the road after him for a while before closing and locking the door. She turned around and stood in the hallway for a while, thinking. Slowly to walked back to the kitchen and hesitantly picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited as it rang three times before,

"Hello?"

"Hey Wufei!" Josie greeted, immediately recognizing the voice. "Can I talk to Nehria? Just girl stuff."

"Yeah." Josie thought she caught something about baka onnas spending too much money shopping and such. She grinned and waited, tapping her foot. Nehria was like a goddess. She was so understanding and sweet and kind. It was kind of amazing that she and Wufei were married. 

"Yes?"

"Nehria, we need to talk!" 

"Oh . . . ok. What's going on?" 

"Well, I just. Ugh! I'm going to sound like such a retard!"

"Just tell me."

"Alright . . . I'm still in love with Heero." Josie sunk down into one of the chairs and stared at Heero's untouched coffee. 

"Aww Jos. Is this good or bad?"

Josie shrugged to herself. "I dunno. I'm just-I'm still very attracted to him. I feel like I still need him."

"You need him?" Nehria asked to make sure Josie knew what she was saying.

"Yeah." Josie laughed sardonically. "Need him, want him, love him, and everything else."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what are you going to do about?"

"Absolutely nothing probably," Josie admitted truthfully. "What would you do?"

"I dunno . . . I'm not good at that kind of thing. Lemme three-way Kaili. She'll know."

Josie waited as she did so and tried to figure out what she would say. She listened, however, as Nehria explained it all thoroughly to Kaili, who happened to be Duo's wife. 

"Ooo, Jos. Tough one. Just tell him how you feel," Kaili suggested.

"Oh, yeah, easier said than done. Why isn't there like a manual for this kinda stuff?" Josie asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Cuz it probably wouldn't work," Nehria answered more to herself than anyone else.

"True, but if you want some super plan or something, than lemme call up Sydney. That's her thing." Kaili thus three-wayed or four-wayed(whatever it was) Sydney, Trowa's fiancee. She then told Sydney all the information and asked for help.

"Damnn . . . that's hard!" There was a moment when Sydney was thinking. "Well, does he like you?"

"I dunno," Josie answered uneasily.

"Of course," Sydney murmured to herself. "That would be too easy. My advice would be to get him to like you and work your way from there."

Josie rolled her eyes. "If only it were that easy."

"Why isn't it?" Kaili asked.

"Let's be truthful. We all know Heero. He's not very open with his feelings so I'd probably never know," Josie replied.

There were murmurs of agreement from the other lines. "Melanie?" Nehria suggested. Sydney called up Melanie, Quatre's wife, and explained it all to her as the rest of the girls listened.

"Awww this is so romantic!" Melanie exclaimed. "I'll so help you guys! I just . . . I have no idea how."

"Ugh!" Josie was tempted to throw the phone down in her anger but controlled herself. "Just never mind guys! I'll figure something out myself. Thanks for listening. Bye," Josie turned off the phone and set it back in the cradle. She sighed and headed off to take a shower. 'What the hell was she gunna do?'

  
  


A/N: Short chapter, but I'm horrible at beginnings. Hope you liked it! Please remember to R+R! Always R+R!!!


	2. Family

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter2: Family

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Guys! (I do own the gurls).

  
  


Josie had the strangest dream that night. It was the night she and Heero had spent together. It was the night when she had gotten pregnant. She woke up with a slight sweat on her body and sighed pathetically. She missed him. 

She stood up and began to pace in front of her bed. "I-I need to get him here. He's not here." She sighed and sat back down on her bed. This was wearing her out. She threw on her robe and went to wake up Adam for school, fix them both breakfast, get dressed for work, drive Adam to school and herself to work, and have another crazy day. This shouldn't be this hard. "These are the times when you need a man around," She mumbled as she set out to do it all in the 45 minutes they had. 

These were the times when you need a man to work for the family. Josie barely brought in enough each month to get them past. What really helped was Heero. He helped to support them as well as himself. Not to mention, Josie was too busy everyday to help Adam much. She was missing out on all the little things. She wasn't able to help him learn his alphabet, learn to read and write, and all this learning that was going on. All this had forced Adam to become more independent at such a young age. Josie felt horrible for this. She felt like she was taking away his childhood.

"C'mon baby, we're going to be late if we don't hurry," Josie told Adam as she kissed his head and put his breakfast in front of him. She then rushed back to her room and began to get dressed and put on her makeup. She threw on a pair of blue jeans and a shirt as well as some make up and jewelry. She fixed her hair as quickly as possible and rushed back into the kitchen. She put Adam's plate in the sink with the rest of all the dishes she needed to get caught up on. 

"Finish drinking you juice please," Josie instructed to Adam before leaving to get his backpack for him so they would save time. They both walked quickly out of the house and to Josie's Honda. They got in and made a quick check to see if they had forgotten anything before driving to Adam's school. Josie kissed him on both cheeks and told him she loved him and to have a good day before watching him walk off to school. It always felt like it was just the first day.

She then drove herself to the mall where she worked at the music store. She grabbed her purse and practically jogged to get to work. She couldn't be late again. She got their about two minutes late to her great relief and worked until lunch. She then ran back out of the mall and got back into her Honda. She hurried off to her side job as a waitress. She needed the extra money, and the people who came to the restaurant gave good tips for a pretty girl. She didn't get home until 6:14 that night. She walked into the house, exhausted. 

"Adam?" She called out as she set down her purse and put up her keys. Adam walked into the room with Danielle trailing along behind him. "Thank you, Dani," Josie said gratefully as she hugged Danielle.

"No problem." Danielle took it as her cue to leave. She watched over Adam when she got home from school so he wouldn't be home by himself.

"So how was school?" Josie asked Adam casually like she did everyday as she began to make dinner for both of them. 

Adam shrugged. "It was okay." He sounded a little sad.

Josie turned around and looked at him. He wouldn't meet her gaze since he was suddenly interested with the floor. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Adam shrugged again. "Nothing."

She kneeled in front of him. "Obviously something is wrong. Now tell me, please?"

"Why doesn't dad live with us?" Josie was taken back by the question. "The other kids' dads live with their mothers. Why doesn't dad?" 

"Well, your dad . . . he and me are, um, we're not," She couldn't find the right words. How could she explain it to him? "Your dad and me aren't that far, yet." That didn't sound the way she wanted it, but it was good enough.

"Why not?"

"Because your dad and me are new at all this."

"What?"

"Um . . . liking each other and all. And then we had you."

"Why did you have me before dad and you were far enough?"

"Cuz we just couldn't wait to have you with us," Josie said as she took him up into her arms and covered his face with kisses. He laughed and squirmed in her grip. "We just loved you too much!" Josie finally let him go and made to slap his rear but he quickly dashed off to his room. She smiled after him and stood back up, returning to her spot before the stove. She began to make dinner for them, putting together what they had in the cupboards and fridge. She thought over what Adam had asked and what she had said. 'These are the times when you need a man to help you answer your child's questions.'

"Adam, come eat!" Josie called as she scooped up small portions of the food onto a plate and set it before his seat. She put some food onto her own plate and set it in her spot before getting them both something to drink. Adam was back to his old happy self as he rushed into the room and climbed into his seat. He took up the fork and began to eat as Josie placed his drink next to him and sat down in her seat. They sat in rare moment of silence.

"Guess what!" Adam said suddenly.

"What?" Josie asked with an amused smile.

"We have 'Parent Day' on Friday!"

"Oh really? And what exactly is 'Parent Day'?"

Adam went into a long description of 'Parent Day.' Josie took little bits and pieces and put together that 'Parent Day' was a day for children and their parents to go on a small field trip and do activities. It sounded like a rather fun-filled day. She would have to remember to run the idea by Heero incase he might want to come. Their conversation turned to other small matters: food, animals, pets, and other trivial things. 

Josie set Adam off to take a bath while she cleaned up their plates. She thought over many things as she stood in front of the sink, cleaning off their plates. Her thoughts turned back to the events of the morning and the dream she had. She hated to think about it, though she couldn't help but think about it. She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. She missed Heero.

It had only been one night, but they had been going out for a year. Now, they had a child, and they weren't even together. Josie had gone on her share of dates in an attempt to find love. She, however, tried to keep the men she dated away from Adam. She could only imagine how it would affect him if he saw all those strange men coming into his life. Some only wanted her for the night, while other were kind, and they had a nice relationship, but there wasn't any love ever. Josie guessed she could partially blame herself for that. Sometimes love needs a little more to blossom, and she always refused to sleep with any of the men she dated. It was some mental block in her mind that kept her from it. Maybe she was afraid of getting a surprise from the night such as getting pregnant, or maybe she was afraid she would be left alone afterwards. It just never felt right.

Josie sighed heavily. She didn't need anymore men in her life. All she needed were Adam and Heero. They were enough to make her happy and keep her satisfied. She wiped her hands on a towel and walked to Adam's room to kiss him goodnight. He was already in bed, waiting patiently for his mother. Josie went and sat on the edge of his bed, stroking back his brown hair. She kissed his forehead softly and gave him a good hug.

"Night, hun."

"Night, mom," Adam said as he watched her get up and walk out of the room, turning out the light and closing the door behind her. 

Josie then went and took her own shower, a very long shower. She was enjoying the relief of the hot water on her back and neck. She got out when the hot water ran out and dried herself off, wrapping a green down around her before walking as quietly as possible to her room. She put on some boxers and a tank top for pajamas and laid down in her bed. She tossed and turned for a while, unable to find a comfortable position. She sighed heavily and laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Something was bothering her so she couldn't go to sleep. 

She got out of bed hesitantly and walked down the hall to Adam's room. Slowly and quietly she crept inside and sat on the edge of his bed. He was sleeping soundly, his breathing slow and natural. Her little baby. He wouldn't be little much longer. He would grow up. Oh goodness, and then would come the phases. He would go through a period where he wouldn't want hugs or kisses or love from his mother because he was too 'grown up' for all of that. He needed to get out his feelings though. Josie knew that much. Most boys would go to their fathers and learn from them. However, if Adam didn't have a real father around all the time, what would he do? Would he go into himself and bottle up all his feelings? That wouldn't be good at all.

Josie sighed softly. She didn't want any of this to affect him. All this of not having a real father around and having a broken family instead. She wouldn't let him go through that. She was going to find a man to come and take care of them. Although, Josie had a slight fear of men. She was extremely nervous around strange men that she didn't know. She could also really enjoy their company though. She just had to know them. 

She slowly retreated from the room and went back into her own where she laid back down in the bed. She missed Heero.

  
  


A/N: Gunna stop this chapter here. Hope you guys are liking it all so far!


	3. Stranger

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter3: Stranger

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Boys! (I do own the gurls!)

  
  


The morning went as it usually did, completely hectic and out of order. Josie ran from room to room to room with Adam trying his best to keep up as well. They rushed out of the house as they always did and got in Josie's Honda. They drove to school, dropped Adam off, and Josie drove to work at the mall. Today was slower than usual although Josie ran through it all. This forced her to think most of the time when she wasn't working. That wasn't something she enjoyed too much.

It gave her the time to think about all her problems as well as get past and run into more and more brick walls in her mind. She stood behind the counter pathetically battling her problems and trying to work the store. 'I need help. My friends try, but they're no help. My son can't know about any of this. I barely know any of the people I work with. I don't really trust anybody.' Josie liked to keep to herself ever since she had Adam. He had a major affect on her life. He was her life! She wanted to give him everything. She felt so guilty for having all this going on since he was little. She couldn't imagine what it was like with a part time father, full time working mother, and hardly any friends. 

Adam was a very, very sweet boy, but with all that was going on at home, he seemed to kind of take a step back from reality. This not only affected his school work, but also his social life. Josie didn't really understand it, but then again there were so many things Adam really couldn't do that the other kids could. He couldn't have company over often because Josie wasn't there all the time, and she wasn't dumb enough to let some kindergartners alone in a house. God only knows what could happen. Also, Adam never seemed to have very big birthday parties since Josie was constantly working, and Heero was sometimes hard to get a hold of with his job and all. 

Josie wished so badly that she could be a stay at home mother with a husband who worked for the family and children who didn't have adult problems on their shoulders. Of course, life never asked Josie what she wanted. Josie looked at the clock and realized it was already time to leave for her other job. Everything seemed to revolve around work in her life. She grabbed her purse and hurried out of the store, clumsily running into someone on the way out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Josie apologized as she looked at the man before her. He had blonde hair that was parted down the side with long bangs hanging over one side of his face and blue, blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black 'Disturbed' T-Shirt. She smiled, embarrassed.

"It's cool. I wasn't looking where I was going." He leaned forward slightly and squinted, reading her name tag. "So . . . Josie, you work here?" He motioned with his head to the music store to their left.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Josie asked, trying to hide her shyness.

"Music store . . . hmmm, not bad," He commented with an approving nod. 

"Uh . . . thanks?" The guy once again nodded. "Well, you obviously know who I am. So who are you?" Josie asked awkwardly.

"Quinn," He replied simply. "Kidney Thieves," He observed as he looked at her shirt. 

"Yeah, you ever heard of 'em?"

"Only one song," He also lifted one finger.

"Ah, well, they're an awesome band. I strongly recommend their CD," Josie said all professional like.

Quinn chuckled lightly. "You're paid to say that."

"Nah, I'm paid to stand behind the counter and be pretty. Hard job," Josie said sarcastically.

"I bet." Quinn looked around uneasily for a few moments. "So what's your hurry?"

"Ah!" Josie was reminded of her other job. "I gotta go! Job! Um," Josie looked frantically in her purse and pulled out a permanent marker(every girl should always have one in their purse). She grabbed Quinn's hand and wrote her number on it. "Call me later!" She told him before rushing off to her other job. 'Don't be late, don't be late, don't be late,' She repeated over and over to herself as she rushed out to her Honda. She seemed to catch every red light on the way to the restaurant. 'This is so my luck!'

She ran inside only to find her manager waiting for her. 

"Your excuse?" He asked the moment he saw her.

"I got behind the longest funeral line! Ugh! I'm so sorry," Josie lied with an exasperated sigh. 

Her manager stared at her long and hard. "Fine, just don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," Josie replied as she rushed off to put on her apron and wait on the people. She got home late as usual and immediately went to the answering machine to see if anyone special left a message. None. She frowned. 'Maybe I had been too forward.' She sighed and began to make dinner for Adam and her. 

Adam wandered a little before Josie was done and sat down at the table. "Dad called today," He said casually.

"Oh really? What did he say?" Josie asked as she continued to watch over the food, pretending not to be too interested.

"He said that he wanted to talk to me and see what was going with everything. He asked me about school. I told him that we have 'Parent Day' on Friday, and he might come. He asked me about things at home. I told him that it was the same. You were working like you usually did. He asked me how I was. I told him I was okay." Adam stopped there and idly swung his legs. 

"Sounds like you had a good conversation with him," Josie commented as she began to put food onto a plate for Adam. Actually it sounded like a very odd conversation in Josie's opinion. She set the plate of food before Adam and went about to get her own.

"A man called," Adam said out of the blue.

"Really? Was it a salesperson?" Josie asked as she set down her own plate and went about to get their drinks. 

"No," Adam answered.

Josie frowned at Adam's short answer. She placed a drink before Adam and sat down in her seat. "Do you know who it was?"

"No, but he said he knew you."

"Really? Did he say his name?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He said his name was Quinn," Adam picked up his fork and began to eat slowly, signaling that he had nothing more to say on the matter.

"Thank you for telling me," Josie said as calmly as she could. So he did call! 'Yes!' They ate in silence from then on, and Adam left just as quietly as he had come when he had finished his food. Josie had no idea what had gotten into him. She figured it must be some phase he was going through that she didn't know about. 'These are the times when you need a man to go talk to your child and figure out what's wrong.' 

Josie finished cleaning up and went to go kiss Adam goodnight. She walked in to find he was already asleep. He didn't wait for her like he usually did. 'He must have just been tired,' Josie told herself as she sat on the edge of his bed. She kissed his forehead. "Night, baby." She watched him as he slept for a while. Her little boy. 

She stood up and went on to take her shower and go to bed. She didn't have good dreams that night.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"I heard you called yesterday."

"Yeah, you told me to."

"And you listened," Josie teased. Quinn smiled slightly and looked around the store. He pretended to be looking for a CD, and Josie pretended to be helping him. This way they wouldn't be bothered and could talk all they wanted really. 

"Was that your brother that answered?" He asked casually as he picked up one of the Kidney Thieves CDs. 

"No," Josie looking around, slightly embarrassed. "That was my son."

Quinn didn't say anything for a while. "That's cool."

"Guess so," Josie said with a shrug. She took the CD from him and put it back up, pulling out another one. "I like this one better than the other."

Quinn looked at it and glanced over the songs. He placed it back where it went. "Don't matter. I don't have any money with me at the moment."

Josie nodded in understanding and leaned against the rack of CDs ever so slightly.

"What are you doin tonight?" He asked casually.

"Uh, fixin my son dinner." Josie slightly blushed.

"What about Saturday?"

"What do you wanna do Saturday?"

"Dunno . . . take ya out to eat, maybe a movie or something. What ever happens that day," Quinn looked up at her finally.

"I've got lunch free," Josie offered, unable to contain a smile.

"Alright, 12:30?" 

"Alright," Josie agreed. She glanced back at the clock and realized it was time for her to get to her other job. "Gotta jet, see ya," Josie said as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the store. She took her usual route through the mall and out to the parking lot to her car. Once inside the vehicle, she drove to her other job as fast as she could get away with. 

It was the usual hour when she arrived home. She was excited and hyper despite her weary body. She smiled and thought giddily, 'Can't wait til Saturday!' Of course day after tomorrow was Saturday which meant a date with Quinn. She giggled to herself and was tempted to call the other girls, but she realized how truly lame she would sound calling at this hour, which was quite a later hour in other places, only to say she had a date Saturday. She shrugged it off and began to make dinner, though she really wasn't there making dinner. She was off day dreaming as she did frequently. 

Adam entered quietly and sat himself at the table without saying a word to his joy-filled mother. He also had quite a few thoughts going through his own head. Thoughts that were too complex for six year-old boys to thinking. He missed his dad though he had seen him two days ago. He wanted Heero to be like all the other kids' dads and live his mother and him. Josie had no idea how it hurt Adam to not have Heero around like all the other kids. He felt so unsure of what was going in his home. 

Josie jumped when she saw her son at the table. "Well hello Adam, when'd you come in here?" Adam didn't hear her. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Josie frowned and walked over to him, hitting her wooden spoon on the table. Adam jumped to attention and looked at her with fearful eyes for a moment of shock. He soon resumed an emotionless face that he had inherited from his father. Josie put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you lately?"

Adam shrugged. He didn't even know what was wrong with him, much less how to put into words all the chaos he felt. "Nothing."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Josie asked, her voice turning to concern. Adam shrugged again. Josie sighed in defeat and went back to the pasta she was cooking. They went through the normal ritual of serving dinner before settling down and eating. 

Josie was determined to find out what was wrong with Adam. "How was school today?"

"Fine," Adam answered in a soft voice as he took another bite of pasta.

"Really, can ya tell me about it?" Josie tried again.

"You know, stuff." 

"What kind of stuff?"

"School stuff," Adam replied with a hint of annoyance.

Josie gave up the battle, but the war was far from over. They continued to eat their meal in silence. Adam exited as quietly as he had come, and Josie rinsed the dishes after him. She sighed. She felt like she was a million miles away from her child. She just couldn't understand what was wrong. He couldn't want more attention since he already had all of Josie's. She loved him so much. He was her baby. 

Wearily, she made her way to Adam's room. He was lying on his side, his back facing the door though he wasn't asleep. Did this mean he didn't want his mother? Josie felt like she would cry. "Good night, baby," She said to him from the doorway to his room. No answer. "Sweet dreams," She added as she closed the door. 

Josie made her usual routine of getting ready for bed while she was far away in her mind. What could have happened to her baby boy to make him hate her? Did he hate her? She laid in her bed and found she couldn't sleep, only stare up at the white ceiling and think about all the things she had done wrong with Adam. She needed Heero here. It seemed like everything would be fine once Heero came. 'He'll never come,' She told herself as she turned on her side and forced her eyes closed. She drifted off into a fitful sleep.

  
  


A/N: Nother chapter out. Hope you guys are liking it. Please remember to R+R!


	4. Parent Day

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter4: Parent Day

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the G Guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


"Mommy, look it's dad!" Josie turned her head to see Heero walking towards them, with eyes fixed on Adam. A small smile was on his face as he was greeted with a huge hug from his son. Josie felt a stab of jealousy as she watched the scene in front of her, but she shrugged it off by reminding herself how many more hugs she had gotten. 

"Hello Heero." Josie forced a tight smile. He nodded a greeting since he was too occupied with his son. He picked Adam up and set him upon his shoulders. Adam was beaming when he passed his classmates seated upon his father's shoulders. As they walked by they left a trail of other children throwing fits and asking why they couldn't get on their dads' shoulders. 

Josie looked away as she walked next to Heero and Adam, feeling neglected. Heero sensed the damaged feelings and nudge Josie playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood. Josie stumbled a little but continued to walk as though nothing had happened. Heero frowned and made a mental note to ask what was wrong later. 

"Welcome parents," A small woman with brown hair and soft honey eyes greeted the semicircle of parents and children around her. She had a warm smile on her face. "I'm Ms. Honeydew. On behalf of the teachers I would like to thank you for coming. We are all very eager to start with the games. Now," Ms. Honeydew began to explain it all, trying to hurry since that children were becoming impatient. 

The games were simple, and Heero, Josie, and Adam won every game. It was mostly Heero who was so clever and an expert at these sort of games. Josie was merely a third wheel, tagging along and observing the father and son bond. Not to mention all of this had made her very moody and extremely irritable though she tried to hide it from Adam and save it all for Heero. 

"I'm gunna take a rest," Josie excused herself. She went and sat in grass away from where the games were being held. 

Heero left Adam with one of his friends and made his way over to Josie, sitting next to her. They sat in thick silence for a while before Heero broke the ice. "What's wrong with you?" He asked bluntly.

"Wrong?" Josie regarded him with a blank expression. "PMS," She lied. 

Heero didn't look convinced. "Did you know that you have a guilty tint to your eyes when you lie to me?" 

Josie flushed. "You think I'm lying?!" She asked angrily.

"No," Heero answered slowly, "I'm sure you're lying."

Josie glared at him while he remained emotionless. "Did you know that your son inherited your same emotionless attitude?" She asked coldly as though to blame it all on him.

"I wouldn't know. I hardly ever seem him enough to know," Heero answered softly. 

'And you won't!' Josie's mind screamed. An insult was on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back. Why was she getting so angry over this? Sometimes she did the most irrational things. Josie sighed heavily. "Something's wrong with Adam."

Heero's head snapped to look at her with shocked eyes. "What's wrong with Adam?"

Josie smiled slightly. "No, no, nothing serious. Just-well, I guess it could be serious, but it's just- he won't talk to me and something is wrong and I wanna know!"

Heero sighed. "Why won't he talk to you?"

"I dunno, well, he will talk, but he won't tell me what's wrong!" 

"What if nothing's wrong? What if you're just making it up?"

"Because! I know!" Josie said defensively. 

Heero shook his head. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I dunno . . . what could he be upset about?" Josie thought over that past events and conversations with Adam. One particular one was brought up.

'Why doesn't dad live with us?' 

'The other kids' dads live with their mothers. Why doesn't dad?' 

"There is one thing," Josie admitted finally.

"What?" Heero asked as he watched the children and parents.

"He wanted to know why you didn't live with us like the other children's dads' did. Maybe it has something to do with you."

Heero didn't say anything for a long while. He just stared over the field of kids and parents without even really looking. "Maybe," He began hesitantly, "Maybe Adam should come live with me for a while."

Josie stared at him in disbelief. "Maybe not!" She retorted stubbornly.

"Look!" Heero regarded her with annoyed eyes. "Maybe you should not think of what you want and rather, what's best for our son!"

"I know what's best for my son, and that's to stay with me!" Josie stood up abruptly.

Heero stood as well, his head soon above her own. "Do you know that for sure or are you only saying it because your not thinking right? Are you saying that because you're angry or are you saying it because you know it's really right?" 

"I know what is right for my son!" Josie repeated angrily.

"I don't think you do, and he's my son as well!" 

Josie glared at him harshly. "He will stay with me, and you will never take him away from me. And if you try, I will kill you," She said coldly before heading off to Adam. She grabbed him and pulled him away from his friends and to the car. 

"Get in," She commanded.

"But-" Adam began.

"Get in the car!" Josie yelled. Adam looked at her with fearful eyes and slowly got into the car. Josie drove the car away from the school and back to the house. She was so angry. How dare he try to take her baby away from her! 

"Why couldn't I say bye to dad?" Adam asked carefully with tears in his eyes.

'Because your father's a dick,' Her mind answered immediately. Josie didn't answer the boy but continued to drive to their house. 

"Why did we have to leave so soon?" 

Josie continued to drive and ignore his questions. 

"Mom?" Adam looked at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Mommy?" 

Josie looked down at him with fiery eyes. "What?!" Adam shrank back from his mother and began to cry harder. Josie was too angry to care that her son was sobbing in the seat next to her. She pulled into their driveway and got out of the car, walking around to the other side. She picked Adam up in her arms and carried him on her hip into the house. He was still crying when Josie laid him down in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Shhh," She whispered softly to her child. She pushed back his hair and kissed his wet cheeks before wiping them up with her hands. "Everything's alright now," She told him with a nod. Adam stared up at her with innocent blue eyes. "Why don't you take a nap?" She suggested as she kissed his forehead. She walked from the room and into the kitchen were she made herself some coffee. 

Josie played back the events of the afternoon in her head. 

'Get in the car!'

She should never have used that tone of voice with her baby. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the table.

'Maybe you should not think of what you want and rather, what's best for our son!'

Maybe Heero was right. Maybe Josie didn't know what the hell was best for her baby. One thing she did know what that she didn't want to let her baby go.

'He will stay with me, and you will never take him away from me. And if you try, I will kill you.' 

Josie sighed heavily. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but he just made her so angry. She couldn't stand the thought of waking each morning and knowing that Adam wasn't there for her to take care of him. She also was just so jealous of how much Adam had loved Heero and yet, neglected her. She was hurt.

She wanted to cry, but the tears refused to come. She stood up and went to check on Adam. He would never know how much she loved him.

  
  


A/N: I have no idea why I'm stopping it here, but whatever. Remember to read and review!


	5. Quinn

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter5: Quinn

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the g guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


"So what are we gunna do today?"

"Go eat, and then, do something else," Quinn answered with a sheepish smile.

Josie smiled back and shifted in the seat of Quinn's black 1976 Nova. She watched the scenery fly past as they pulled into a restaurant. Josie hopped out of the car and walked next to Quinn into the place. It was a nice but casual place, and the food was good.

"So tell me, what are we gunna do now?" Josie asked as she walked out of the restaurant with Quinn at her side. 

"Wanna go see a movie?" He suggested. 

"I'm all for it," Josie agreed before getting back into the car. They talked almost through the whole movie, whispering and making fun of the flick. It made Josie feel quite bit more comfortable around Quinn since he reminded her of her guy friends. They walked out of the theater laughing their asses off and stumbling out to the parking lot. 

"Uh, where'd I park again?" Quinn asked dumbly as he looked around.

Josie shrugged, "I dunno."

"Shit." Quinn started laughing as he grabbed Josie's hand and pulled her along behind him. They ran around the parking lot in search of the Nova. Finally they found it . . . on the front row. They exchanged sheepish smiles and fell into a fit of laughs again as they got into the car. 

"Well, this was certainly one of my more . . . interesting dates," Josie choose her words carefully. 

"Who said it's over?" Quinn asked as he winked. 

Josie grinned. "I'm in your hands." 

They drove for a while in a direction and part of town unknown to Josie. She looked around uneasily at the run down streets. They were probably just passing through, and besides, Josie trusted Quinn to take care of her. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see it read 5:23. Already that late? It seemed like it was 1:30. 'Time flies when you're having fun,' She recited in her mind.

"So where are we going?" Josie asked.

"You'll see," Quinn replied with a slight edge of suspense in his voice.

Josie shrugged carelessly and continued to look out the window. They pulled up to an apartment complex and parked. Quinn got out, and so Josie did as well and walked extra close to him. "Where are we?" 

"Part of the city I doubt you ever seen before," Quinn replied. He led her up the stairs to the third level. They walked along the old doors which were once blue but now a sickly green. Quinn stopped with Josie next to him and knocked on one of the doors which read '333.' The sound of locks being unlocked sounded from the other side and the door was opened. A grungy looking man with a spiked mohawk and many piercings and tattoos answered the door.

"Quinn!" The guy greeted with a hearty laugh.

"Satan!" Quinn returned warmly. 

'Satan?' Josie asked herself. 

Satan turned his head to look Josie up and down. "Oh!" Quinn cleared his throat, symbolizing he was going to say something important. "Josie this is Satan, Satan this is Josie."

"Hey," Josie greeted with a slight smile.

"Hello." He didn't return the smile but let the door open wider so they could come in.

Josie's eyes widened at the state of the place. There was hardly any furniture, but the apartment was covered with crap. She had to keep a disgusted look from coming on her face. Quinn seemed at ease here and kicked some junk off the couch before seating himself comfortably on it. Josie remained standing, still looking around the place and wondering who the hell could live like this. 

"Have a seat," Satan offered with a wave his hand the other side of the couch. Josie knew it would be extremely rude to decline taking a seat. She went over her options in her head. Finally something hit her, and she sauntered over to the couch, sitting smack dab in Quinn's lap. He didn't seem to care at all and only shifted a little to make himself comfortable. 

"So when's the party starting?" Quinn asked casually.

"Uh, sometime. Called up some people." Satan shrugged and looked around his apartment. He seemed to be pondering something. He shrugged carelessly again and in a way that said 'fuck it.' He walked into another room.

Josie took this opportunity to interrogate Quinn. "Party?" She asked as she turned around to look at him. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. Josie smiled softly at him. He looked cute like that. 

Satan, however, ruined the moment by walking in. He looked around for a moment before walking into another room. "Beer run!" He shouted as he walked out of the room again. "Care to join me?" He asked Josie. She glanced about uncomfortably. He noted her distressed state and snorted. "Heh . . . you ain't gotta come if you don't wanna, princess." With that said, he walked out of the door. 

"Um . . . your friend's . . ."

"Interesting?" Quinn offered.

"Yeah," Josie agreed shortly. Quinn grinned goofily. 

"He grows on ya," He explained as he once again closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Josie asked gently.

Quinn shook his head. "Bored of waiting."

Josie frowned. "What?" 

"Bored of waiting," He repeated except slower.

"Alright, of waiting for what?"

"Everybody to get their asses over here," He replied as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world. Josie sighed. Well this was certainly an interesting date.

There was a loud bang of the door being thrown open. "We're HEREEEEE!" A voice sang out loudly. Quinn started laughing immediately while Josie looked around dumbly.

A woman followed by a man walked into the room. The woman had a long denim skirt on with high slits up the sides and a tank top. The man had on baggy jeans and a black shirt that said, 'I'm wearing pink panties.' Quinn stood up abruptly, throwing Josie off his lap in the process. She stumbled around and gained her footing finally. Quinn was already off conversing with the couple. The woman poked her head around Quinn's head and waved at Josie. 

"Come here!" She commanded. Josie was taken back but obeyed and walked up next to Quinn who finally noticed her. "And who is this?"

"Josie. Josie this is Phil and Dana." Quinn introduced them.

"Hey," Josie once again greeted the strangers. 

"Willow was behind us or at least that was what she said," Dana explained with a sigh. Phil nodded and lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag. 

As if on cue, the sound of the door opening interrupted the conversation. A girl in a white dress and black corset over it stepped into the room quietly. 

"Hey girl sup?" Dana greeted the girl.

"Hello," She returned politely. She looked like she had just stepped out of a book on the Salem Witch Trials or something. Her top was a white peasant top and the corset was real, making her waist tiny. She had long raven hair that fell past her butt and large brown eyes. 

Before long, it seemed that twenty more people arrived, including Satan back from his beer run. Josie was eventually forgotten by Quinn who was busy with his friends. She really couldn't blame him. She probably would have done the same if she was in the situation. 

She refused to touch or sit on anything. The place was too dirty for her. She took a beer from Satan, and had small sips of it. However, she became bored and all she did was drink and drink and drink. It wasn't long until she was flat out drunk and having the party of her life. 

She couldn't remember what happened too well. It was all blurry. All she could remember was being driven somewhere and taken inside and there was Adam. She remembered being set down somewhere and left there alone. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know why Adam was there. She couldn't force her brain to work properly. All she could do was puke her brains up. 

Then something strange happened. Heero was suddenly there, helping her hold her head over the toilet as she vomited and washing her off. She didn't know why he was there. Why had he even come by? 

  
  


A/N: I'm stopping in the strangest places aren't I? Lol. Well, I'm hoping you're liking it so far. Please R+R! I only have one freakin review!


	6. Truce

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter6: Truce

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own G guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


Josie awoke slowly and was surprised when she didn't immediately feel the consequences of her drunk night. She laid her head back down and looked out of the corner of her eye to see what she was laying on. All she saw was dark green. She looked the other direction. She was laying on Heero. He had an arm wrapped around her and was holding her close to him while he slept. His other arm was slung around Adam who was sleeping against him. 

Josie smiled at the cute picture. 'It's like we're a real family,' She thought happily. 'If we were a family, we could have a million moments just like this.' She reached out and stroked back Adam's hair with a practiced hand. He looked so much like his father. Same Prussian blue eyes. Same messy brown hair. 'Speaking of father.' Josie glanced up at Heero. It was the first time she had ever seen him asleep. He looked so peaceful. She hesitantly put a finger to his face and lightly traced his jaw line down to his chin, down the valley between his chin and lips, and finally, over his bottom lip. She placed the same finger to her own lips and kissed it before returning it to his again. She let her hand drop down to her side as though it had suddenly died. 

'You're not a family,' Her mind reminded Josie truthfully. Adam stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes groggily. Josie watched him with amused eyes. These were the special moments in life, watching your child awake from sleep. She was tempted to wake Heero just so he could share the moment with her, but she was selfish and kept it to herself.

"Awake, baby?" She asked softly.

Adam smiled cutely and nodded his head. He was then aware that he was laying against his father and scooted closer. He hugged Heero though his tiny arms couldn't fit all the way around his dad. Heero's arms tightened around both Josie and Adam, pulling them closer to him. Josie tried to contain a giggle though it wasn't a very good try. She too hugged Heero. Heero's lips curved into a smile, and he finally opened his blue eyes. He stretched all up his spine before settling back down. "What a way to wake up," He murmured. 

"Ain't it the truth?" Josie smiled up at Heero who in turn looked back down at her. 

"Feeling better, Jos?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how, but I am."

"Dad gave you something!" Adam explained, happy that he was helping.

Josie looked up at Heero with question. Heero shrugged modestly. "Just some Pepto-bismal and Aspirin."

"Well, thank you," Josie said gratefully. "Hee-kun," She added with a grin. Heero rolled his eyes at the nickname though he was smiling. Josie got up before she felt too comfortable and stretched lazily. "How bout some breakfast?" 

"Why don't I take you both out for breakfast?" Heero suggested. 

"Oh! I wanna go!" Adam agreed.

"Are you sure?" Josie asked Heero.

"Of course."

"Well, go get dressed," Josie told Adam. "I'll go do the same. We can stop by your house if you want to get changed too."

"I'll just run and get changed while you guys are getting dressed and come back and pick you both up." 

"Sounds like a plan," Josie agreed as she walked with Heero to the door and let him out. She then went back to her room and practically threw all her clothes out onto her bed. 'What to wear, what to wear?' She looked over all her clothes, mentally putting outfits together to see what she wanted. She picked out her usual jeans and a T-shirt, fixed her hair, and did her makeup to perfection. She looked at herself from all angles in her mirror. 'Good enough.'

"Adam? Are you ready honey?" She called out as she put on her usual jewelry and walked into the hall. Adam ran out of his room and to his mother. "Someone's in a good mood," Josie commented as she kissed his forehead. Adam nodded his head excitedly. Josie smiled and led them outside to wait for Heero, grabbing her keys on the way out. She closed and locked the door behind them. Adam sat on the porch step, and Josie settled herself next to him. 

About five minutes later, Heero drove up on his motorcycle, changed. He cut the engine and got off the bike, pulling off his helmet as he did so. Josie and Adam stood up and walked over to him. 

"Took you long enough," Josie teased. 

Heero smiled in return. "We better go in your car." Josie nodded and went to open the car door on the driver's side. "Wait!" Josie looked up surprised. "Maybe I should drive. From what I remember you're a hazard behind the wheel," Heero suggested while unable to hide a smirk. Josie pushed the keys into his chest playfully, smirking herself. 

"Fine, Mr. Yuy," She said as she walked around to the other side. Adam had meanwhile made himself comfortable in the backseat. They all got situated before pulling out of the driveway and driving off to breakfast at Denny's. 

The waitress led them to a booth and laid out their menus. Adam scooted in first. 

"Ladies first," Heero said as he swept his arm towards the booth. Josie smiled and scooted in second, followed by Heero. They were both just messing around with each other. Adam stood the menu up on the table and looked over it. 

"Mom?" He asked, but Josie pointed to the kid's meals before he could say anything further. The waitress returned and took their drink orders. 

"So," Josie began as she faced Heero slightly, "how has every little thing been?"

"Every little thing?" Heero repeated. Josie nodded. "Same as always." He snuck a secret glance at Josie. 

"Aww, same ole humdrum life, huh? Sorry to hear that."

Heero shrugged. "That's life."

"Doesn't have to be," Josie murmured. Heero caught it but didn't ask about it.

An awkward silence fell between them. "Why don't you go wash your hands?" Josie suggested to Adam. He sighed heavily but obeyed and scampered off to the bathroom. 

Josie sat for awhile, though knowing she had but little time. Words were such awkward things! "Why did you come yesterday?"

Heero looked up. "Huh?"

"Yesterday, why did you come?"

"Adam called . . . said you were really sick," Heero smiled slightly, "said you were throwing up."

"So you came?"

"Of course," Heero answered slowly, looking at the design on the table.

"Even after what I said to you?" Josie asked in disbelief.

"After you said what?"

"The whole I'll kill you thing," Josie answered though she hated to bring it back up.

"Oh . . . I knew you were just mad."

The awkward silence fell over them again. "I'm real sorry about that. I was just-" Josie laughed uneasily. "I was just angry."

Heero nodded. "I understand."

"Truce?" She asked. 

"Truce," Heero agreed.

Adam half-walked, half-ran back to the table and scooted back in next to his mother. The waitress also returned with their drinks and took their orders. It turned out to be a nice breakfast with the three of them, just talking and learning more about each other. 'Just like a family,' Josie thought dreamily. 

  
  


A/N: I have three reviews! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I love you both! Yes only two people have placed reviews and yet, I have three reviews. How is that possible you say? Why OtterMoon has reviewed twice! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ok, I'm sorry, I'm just suddenly really hyper. I'm sorry to stop it here, but I put in the key part and know I'm off to another chapter. I've like posted 6 chapters in like 3 days! That's like 2 chapters a day! Ok, sorry! As always, please R+R!


	7. Date

That's Life

  
  


Chapter7: Date 

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the g guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


Josie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Mom!!"

She smiled and walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room where they had recently been having some fun. Heero was currently tickling Adam mercilessly. Adam was squealing and crying out for Josie to save him. Josie fell into a fit of giggles.

"Mommy!! Help!!" Adam screeched as he writhed on the floor.

Josie grinned and tackled Heero to the floor, landing on top of him. She straddled his abs. "Pick on someone your own size," She murmured as she searched him for a ticklish spot. She finally realized that she was running her hands all over his body and quickly blushed. She got off of him and watched as he stood up. Heero then grinned and put out his hands as though to get her. Josie giggled and began backing away from him, running into Adam who was hiding behind her. They began to run all around the house, Heero chasing after them. Adam ducked into the closet, leaving Josie to fend off Heero for herself.

Heero tackled Josie to the floor at full speed and switched them in midair so she landed on him and wouldn't hurt herself. She smiled at Heero, out of breath from running. Their eyes met and slowly their lips seemed drawn towards the other's. 

"Mom!! Dad!!" Adam called out as he was searching the house. Josie laughed awkwardly and got off of Heero for the second time this night. She kept her eyes from meeting Heero's. 'That was close,' She thought, partially disappointed that they had been interrupted. 

"It's late," Heero commented. "I better be heading home."

"Awww," Adam lamented. 

"Yeah, you gotta go so soon, Hee-kun?" Josie asked.

Heero smiled. "Yeah." He took Adam in a tight hug and messed up his hair affectionately. "See ya." Josie walked him to the door as she always did. 

"I had fun today," She said truthfully.

"Me too," Heero agreed. He looked like he wanted to say something. He turned to leave but hesitated and turned back. "Uh, Jos?"

"Yeah?" Josie asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked awkwardly. 

She smiled. "I'm free to do anything."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" 

Her smile grew wider. "A casual dinner?"

"A nice dinner."

"A nice dinner with you . . . of course."

Heero smiled as well. "I'll see you tomorrow night at 7:00?"

Josie nodded. "7 it is." 

Heero turned around and began to walk away. "Night!" Josie called out. Heero waved without turning around. He straddled his bike and pulled on his helmet. The engine roared to life, and he drove off.

Josie giggled and bit her lower lip as she closed and locked the door. She squealed in happiness before setting off to do her usual activities before bed. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The day seemed to drag on forever since Josie was looking forward to tonight. She had called Danielle and had her watch Adam while she was away. She got at 6:24 with little time to spare. She ran and took a quick shower to wash off. She looked over all her lotions and picked one she saved for special occasions. It was called 'Moonlight Magic' by Victoria's Secrets. She especially liked it since it smelled nice and made her skin shimmer. 

She ran to her room with a towel wrapped around herself. The clock read 6:35. 'Eeee! Hurry!' Josie frantically looked through her closet for something to wear. 'He said nice, nice, nice,' She chanted in her head. She picked out a black strapless dress. She put on some nice panties to make her feel pretty and slipped the dress on. It fitted her tightly and didn't require a bra. 'Let's just hope I don't lean over too far anytime soon.' She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure it looked alright. The dress fit to her curves and stopped below her knees. It had clasps that went down between her breasts and stopped under her chest. She thought she looked very nice though she was without makeup, jewelry, and shoes. She picked out some nice black high-heeled sandals. She then preceded to fix her makeup as nicely as possible in the limited time she had. She put on some black and silver bracelets and a ring or two and a necklace around her neck. She once more looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Ugh!" She quickly walked out of her room into the living room where Danielle and Adam were doing homework. "How do I look?" She asked Danielle. 

"You're beautiful!" Danielle replied with large eyes.

"Really?" Josie asked, unsure.

"Yes, isn't she?" Danielle asked Adam. Adam nodded his head feverishly. 

Josie smiled. "Thank you." She walked back to her room and transferred a few things into a small black purse. 

"Ms. Josie! Doors for you!" Danielle's voice called out from the door.

Josie quickly looked at herself in the mirror again before grabbing her purse and walking out to meet Heero. 

He was standing in the door way in black pants, a dark blue shirt that matched his eyes, and a tie. He looked extremely handsome. Josie's eyes widened with each step she took towards him. He glanced at her and quickly did a double take. 

"You look beautiful," He said breathlessly when she reached the door.

Josie blushed and smiled shyly. "You look very handsome."

They stared at each other for a while longer, unaware of Danielle just standing there and watching them. Adam ran up.

"Dad!" He shouted as he hugged his father. Heero smiled. "Are you here to play?" He asked joyously. 

"I'm afraid not, but I sure will some other time," Heero replied gently.

Josie knelt on the floor despite her dress and kissed her son's head. "Now you be good for Dani, ya hear? Don't give her any trouble and be a perfect little angel," She told Adam. Adam nodded his head in understanding. "Alright." Josie kissed him again. "Bye, baby, have fun."

She walked out the door with Heero. "Maybe we should go in my car. I really can't ride a motorcycle in this. Well, I could, but I'd rather not moon the whole city tonight." Josie pulled her keys out her purse and tossed them to Heero.

He grinned and chuckled lightly. They both got in the car and drove off. 

  
  


A/N: Don't ask why I'm stopping it here! I just am! Please R+R! New chapter coming out tomorrow! The date continued!


	8. Dreams

That's Life

  
  


Chapter8: Dreams

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the g guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


Josie smiled and took a sip of her wine. They had finished their meal and were chatting and sipping wine. This had been one her best dates in the past few years. 

The bill came, and Heero paid it. "Ready to go?"

Josie reluctantly nodded and stood up, following him out of the restaurant and to her car. Heero drove in the opposite direction of Josie's house. "Where are we going?" Josie asked, not wanting something to happen like with Quinn. 

"It's a surprise," Heero replied with a sly smile.

Josie tried to settle herself in her seat, but she couldn't help but try and guess where they were going. They pulled into a parking lot where Heero got out. Josie got out as well and followed Heero into an ice cream shop. She smiled. They used to come here a lot when they were going out in high school. They walked up to the counter and ordered their ice creams before taking them back outside. 

"Let's walk." Josie grabbed Heero's arm and linked arms with him as they strolled along the sidewalk eating their ice creams. "It's beautiful out tonight."

Heero nodded and looked at their surroundings. A full moon shone down on them as they walked, lighting up their path. Josie laid her head on Heero's shoulder, inhaling his cologne. It smelled nice. She nuzzled her head closer and closed her eyes, trusting Heero to guide her. It seemed like they had been walking forever.

"Let's walk back," Heero suggested. Josie silently agreed and allowed him to lead her back to her car. They got in and drove in content silence back to Josie's home. Heero walked her to her door where she unlocked it. 

"I had a nice night," Josie commented.

"Me too," Heero agreed. They sat their in silence for a while. "You should be getting in before Adam starts to worry."

Josie smiled. She looked up at Heero and leaned forward, letting her lips brush past his. "Night," She said to him as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Night," Heero returned. He walked back to his bike and listened as the door was shut and locked. He got on his bike and drove off into the night.

Josie looked around for a moment or two. "Adam?" She put her keys on the hook next to the door. "Adam?" She repeated, frowning when she got no response. She walked and looked into each room. She found Danielle asleep on the couch, but no Adam. Her search turned more frantic. She finally found him in his room asleep. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. "Night baby," She whispered. 

She snuck out of the room and closed the door behind. She walked down the hallway and into the living where Danielle was. "Dani?" Josie shook the girl to wake her up. Danielle moaned sleepily and opened her eyes.

"Oh! Ms. Josie! I'm sorry. I must have dozed off!" Danielle apologized.

Josie smiled. "It's alright. Let me drive you home." Josie led Danielle out to her car and drove her down the street to her house.

"Bye, Dani," Josie said. "Oh! Wait!" She reached in her purse and pulled out five dollars. "Thank you so much!" Danielle smiled and took the money. 

"Night, Ms. Josie," Danielle said as she went into her house.

Josie drove back to her own home and went through the process of locking the door all over again. She finally realized how tired she was from tonight. She took a quick shower and began to get ready for bed. 

She had really enjoyed tonight. Going out with Heero just felt so right. It was also like a dream come true. How many mornings had she woken up and said she needed him, and yet, she had him. Didn't she? She was going to keep him this time and not run away. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they got married, and Adam had a father and everything turned out alright? Wasn't that what was supposed to happen if Heero came to them?

Josie really wasn't sure. Would Heero solve all their problems? Was he the answer to every question? She sighed and turned in her bed. She liked to think so, but not everything was that simple. Not to mention, one night didn't say anything. And then also with Heero's job and all. She closed her eyes. She was suddenly confused. It was as though everything she had thought was now being contradicted.

'Look,' She told herself, 'just let things fall into place.' Another thing was Josie was completely unsure of what Heero felt and how strongly he felt it. It was like shooting in the dark. One thing was for sure though. She wanted him. She smiled to herself and remembered the smell of him. 'It really was a nice night.'

Josie wanted to have a million more nice nights with him. She wanted to have a million more moments with him. She wanted to have a family with him. She turned the other way. Heero was part of Adam's family, and he needed to come and be a part of his family. That was the way it was supposed to be. They were all supposed to be one big, happy family. 

Of course, truth was they weren't. They were an incomplete family with Adam and Josie longing for Heero to come into their lives. 'Does he long for us too?' Josie asked herself. She hoped he did. Why wouldn't he? They were his family after all . . . his only family for that matter. 'Poor Heero,' Josie thought to herself. 

All he needed was a family and to be loved. 'I love you.' Josie turned one more time before forcing herself to fall to sleep . . .

'Josie smiled up at her boyfriend. He kissed her tenderly before leading her out to his car. They drove back to his apartment where he lived alone. They walked up to his apartment and went inside. It wasn't lavish, but it was nice. Josie's heart was pounding in her chest. She turned around to look at him as she backed farther into his apartment. 

Slowly he approached her and stood before her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She put her hands on his chest put let them slide up around his neck, running a hand up through his messy brown hair. He picked her up into his arms and carried her into his room where he laid her gently on the bed. She scooted back til she was against the head board. He crept up to her, capturing her lips once more and letting his tongue slide into her mouth. 

Slowly their clothes diminished piece by piece. She stopped him from going any farther. "I love you, Heero Yuy," She whispered to him, gently caressing his cheek. He smiled and kissed her once more.

"I love you too, Jos," He replied. Things began to move from there . . .'

Josie awoke with tears in her eyes. "You know the sad thing is, Heero Yuy, I'm madly in love with you," She told herself aloud. She smiled slightly. He was the only guy she had ever slept with. He was the only guy she had loved that much. She smiled and fell back into another dream she wouldn't remember in the morning.

  
  


A/N: Are you liking the chapters? Yes, yes? I love you: OtterMoon, GoldenRat, Fallen Shadow, and Miekkie!!! You guys rule! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I have 5 reviews! Go me! Well, on to the next chapter! I've already got this thing planned out! Hehehehehe!


	9. Love

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter9: Love

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the g guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


Akira: OMG! Just a REAL quick note: I've never gotten this far with ANY other story I've written!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the highest chapter I have ever gotten to with any story and there's gunna be more chapters too!

  
  


It had been two days since Heero and Josie had gone out, and no word whatsoever from Heero. Josie couldn't believe she was pacing in front of the phone right this very minute. 'Did I do something wrong?' She asked herself. 'Ugh! You're such a retard! Give him time!' 

She turned on some music and smiled. Music always made her feel better. It was her medication. 'Now what do I wanna listen to? Romantic? Rock? Depressing?' She couldn't decide. She put in one of CDs, a random one and let the music and rhythm move her. She sighed and turned it up til it filled her mind, and she could hear nothing but it. She smiled as Mest's song 'Cadillac' boomed out from the speakers. She started laughing as she jumped up and just danced however she felt. She just let it all go.

Next it turned to Everclear 'Wonderful.' Josie needed this music. She needed music like she needed oxygen. It was her release from the pains of the life she lived. Song after song after song played. Vertical Horizon 'Best I Ever Had' played. She put her hair behind her ears and out of her face. Her movements turned slow. 

  
  


But it's not so bad 

You're only the best I ever had

You don't want me back

You're just the best I ever had

  
  


She smiled. It seemed like the perfect song for the moment. She ran her hands through her hair and relished in the sound of the music. Next up was Ben Folds Five 'Brick.' She loved this song. It was so real. It reminded her of her life somehow. She felt something furry rub against her leg. She smiled and bent down to pick up her cat Catfish. Catfish weighed a ton it seemed. 

"You're gettin too fat, little girl! Too fat," Josie talked to Catfish like she was a baby. 

"JOSIE!!!" 

Josie jumped. "Uh, someone's at the door," She told Catfish as she set the cat down, embarrassed. She walked out of the living room and to the door. She opened it up and wouldn't you know . . . there stood Quinn.

"Hi," Josie said with a frown, unable to contain her disgust.

"Damn, loud music," He commented.

"Why are you here?" Josie asked rudely. 

"Uh, yeah . . . I wanted to see how you were." 

"It's been four days if I remember correctly." 

"Yeah . . . Can I come in?"

Josie stared at him for a while and finally opened the door up wider to let him in. She led him to the kitchen where she usually handled matters. She didn't bother to turn the music off. He could deal with it. She crossed her hands over her chest and turned around to look at him. 

Quinn looked on the refrigerator where magnets held pictures and news. "How's your son?" He asked when he saw a picture of Adam. 

"He's out with his father," Josie replied. 

"Ah so you both still talk?" 

Josie smiled, glad to rub it in his face. "Yes, in fact we're together again if you can believe it."

"Oh . . ."

"Quinn, did you think we had a chance? You left me alone at that party, let me get drunk, and left me here to fend for myself." 

"Well, how was I supposed to know you would get drunk?"

"You weren't! You were supposed to watch me and make sure I didn't get drunk! I mean for all I know, I could have been raped or abducted and, and you would have never known!"

"Nah . . . that wouldn't happen. My friends would never do that."

"Somehow I'm not too convinced."

"I mean look at Bear. He brought ya home nice and safe."

"What?!"

Quinn looked around confused.

"You didn't take me home?! You left me with some STRANGER?!" Josie screeched. 

"He's not a stranger! He's my friend!"

"Why didn't you get off your ass and take me home? I was in your care!"

"I was too drunk. I doubted you would wanna drive with me. Bear was the only one closest to sober, and I told him where you lived and let him take you home."

There was a loud knock on the door. Josie glared at Quinn. She went to open the door. Adam rushed inside while Heero stood in the doorway. Quinn slowly came along behind and stood in the kitchen doorway, watching. Josie smiled at Heero. "Hey." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss, though she found she couldn't pull away and rub it in Quinn's face like she wanted. She was enjoying it. Finally their lips parted, and Heero smiled at Josie whose eyes were partially glazed. Josie smiled slightly and pulled Heero inside. She then was reminded of Quinn.

"Uh . . . Heero, this is Quinn. Quinn this is Heero," Josie introduced them though she could feel the hostility between them. They both didn't say anything to the other. "Um, Quinn you were just leaving," Josie said. Quinn slowly walked out the door. He didn't say or do anything to Josie since Heero was right beside her. He got into his Nova and sped off.

"Good riddance," Josie murmured. She looked back up at Heero, running a finger over his shirt. She had an idea, a plan forming in her head. She led him to the kitchen where they sat down and had coffee.

"So, Heero, how is ever little thing?" Josie asked.

"Same as always," Heero answered.

"I'm sorry to here that."

Heero shrugged. "That's life." 

Josie smiled. She had been counting on him to say that. "It doesn't have to be," She commented loud enough for him to hear. Heero looked at her. "Now, I, uh, I know you kinda don't feel like this and all. I mean-well, I just." Josie stumbled over her words. She had it all planned out in her head and suddenly she forgot. "I just love you, completely and totally with all my heart, and I um, well, I just wish," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I wish we could be a family . . ." Heero regarded her with unreadable eyes. 

Josie's heart sank. "I understand if you don't feel the same, and if I scared you or something. I'm sorry for coming right out with it." She let her hair fall in her face. She was afraid to look at him. 

Heero reached out and took her hands in his. He kissed her knuckles on both hands, and slowly Josie looked up, curious as to what he was doing. He smiled a smile full of reassurance. Josie found herself smiling back and feeling that there was some hope. She intertwined her fingers with his. 

"I love you, Heero Yuy," She told him.

"I love you too, Jos."

  
  


A/N: OMG! Talk about ROMANCE!!! Hehehe! I soooo had to add that in there. That last lil bit and all you know! Give it some spice! She said bye, bye to Quinn! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Please R+R!


	10. Proposal

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter10: Proposal

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the g guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


Josie and Heero walked along the sidewalk, ice creams in hand and arms linked. It had become a ritual after every date they went to go get ice cream and walk with each other. It had been a few months or so. 

"You're gunna make me fat," Josie teased Heero as she nudged him in the ribs. He simply smiled and shook his head. They took their usual route before turning around and walking back. They got in Josie's car and drove back to her house. 

"Come in for a while," Josie pleaded, giving Heero puppy dog eyes. He sighed and stepped into the house. Josie giggled girlishly and closed the door behind him, leading him to the living room only to find it occupied by Danielle. "Darn," She murmured. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room, flipping the light switch on the way in. 

"Josie, darling, did you have too much wine?" Heero asked. She seemed extra . . . happy. 

Josie shook her head. "No, but it was good wine." She tugged on his hand, and he finally gave in. She led him to the bed and sat down on it, patting the seat next to her. Heero reluctantly sat down next to her. She leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled. He could tell she was tired. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. He laid her down on the bed, but she refused to let go of him. 

"Josie, love," He pleaded, but Josie had a firm grip on him which only tightened. Heero sighed and thought she might let go when she went to sleep. In the mean time, he laid down next to her and watched as she dozed off into sleep. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Josie awoke the next day fully dressed. She yawned lazily and remembered what happened last night. The only thing was Heero wasn't next to her. She looked around confusedly. 'Damn Yuy,' She thought. That was so like him to run off like that. She got out of bed and changed into some jeans and a T-shirt. She washed off her sleep smeared makeup and didn't bother to fool with her hair that was practically in a mohawk. 

Josie stumbled out to wake up Adam only to find he wasn't in his room. "Adam?" Josie called out. He could have just been in the bathroom. No answer. "Adam?" Josie repeated louder. Silence. Josie looked in the bathroom. No Adam. She checked the living room. No Adam. She checked the kitchen. No Adam. She checked her room. No Adam. She checked his room once more. No Adam. 

Josie ran to the kitchen and took the phone off the hook only to have it ring loudly. "Grrr!" She turned it on. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jos."

"Oh my God! Heero! Something's happened to Adam!" She shrieked. 

"You're kidding! I just dropped him off at school!" Heero said worriedly.

"I kno- wait . . . what?" 

"What happened?!"

"No, no, no, go back to what you said."

"Um . . . I just dropped him off at school . . ."

Josie sighed heavily in relief. "Oh God, I was afraid someone took him or something."

"No, I just went ahead and took him since you were still asleep. I didn't wanna wake you."

"Aww . . . that's sweet . . . don't EVER do that again!" 

Heero laughed on the other line. "I'm sorry, love." 

"It's alright," Josie gained control of herself again. "So what are you up to?"

"Um . . . just thinking about things. I just wanted to call you and talk for a bit," Heero replied.

"Yeah?" Josie smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

"Yeah."

Josie glanced at the clock. Shit! She was late for work. "Um . . . Heero I kinda gotta jet . . ."

"It's important though so can you come over sometime?" Heero asked quickly.

"Yeah sure. How bout tonight?"

"Alright."

"Um . . . one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Can you come pick me up? I have no idea where you house is," Josie admitted with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll come get you. Just call me when you're ready."

"Alright, see ya tonight then," Josie said as she hung up and grabbed her purse, running out to her car. 'I'm so dead!' 

Josie got home at the usual time. She whimpered to herself pitifully. 'I was that close to being fired.' She went over the day in her mind and was reminded of Heero. She ran to her bedroom. 'Um . . . was it nice or casual? I mean I tend to dress up when we go out, but this is at his house . . . so um??' She went into the kitchen and dialed Heero's number, leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Heero," She said when he answered the phone. 

"Are you ready?" Heero asked.

"Um, not quite yet, but uh, nice or casual?" 

"Casual," He replied. 

"Alright, um come get me in like five minutes," Josie said.

"Okay, will do."

"Ok, bye." Josie hung up the phone and walked to her room. She put on her jeans and a kind of nice tank top. She then went on to put her makeup on and fix her hair. She put on some jewelry and slipped on some shoes and was ready to go in like five minutes tops. She smiled and waited a minute or two or three. She walked into the living room and asked Danielle if she would watch Adam again tonight. Danielle agreed, and Josie paid her before she left the room. Finally, there was a knock on the door, and there was Heero in jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. 

Josie smiled when she saw him. "Hey."

"Hey." He led her out to his motorcycle. He got on front, and she seated herself behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She let out a slightly squeal when they sped off. Heero grinned as Josie tightened her grip around his waist. 'Brrr! It's cold.' She laid her head against his back and used him to shield herself from the cold. When they stopped at a red light, Heero put his arm over hers and rubbed her cold hands. 

"Just a bit longer," He told her. 

"I'm alright," Josie lied. They were off again, and just as Heero had said, it wasn't much longer til they pulled up to his large apartment. It wasn't the same he had when they were dating in highschool. It was better. 'Must have got a raise or something,' Josie mused to herself. She got off and looked over the place. It was very nice. 

Heero led her inside. It wasn't lavish because that wasn't Heero, but it was better on the inside than out. He led her to her living room where they sat on the couch. He poured some wine for them. 

"Nice," She commented as she looked around the room.

Heero shrugged modestly. "Thanks."

There was a silence between them. Josie stared in the liquid in her glass. "What do you wanna talk to me about?" She asked as she carefully made circular motions with the glass, causing the wine to the same. 

"Um, well," Heero coughed. He wasn't expecting to come out with it immediately. "Remember that time, a few months ago, you told me you wanted us to be a family and all."

Josie thought for a while and nodded while slightly blushing. Where was he going with this.

"Well, I haven't forgotten what you said and . . . and I've been thinking about it." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes met hers and he smiled. Josie smiled back though she was completely confused. "Jos, I love you and," Heero got down on one knee in front of her while Josie's eyes got wide, "I want you to marry me if you will." 

Josie took deep breaths as a huge smile formed on her face. 'Oh Lordie, I can't breath.' "Ye-yes!" She finally managed to get out. She threw her arms around him, and he held her close. Tears of joy sprung to her eyes, and she hugged him tighter. "Oh, Hee-kun, I love you."

Heero smiled. "I love you too, Jos."

She finally leaned back to look at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away gently before kissing her. 

  
  


A/N: OMG! YEAHHHHHHHH! Weren't you all looking forward to this! I was like crying when I wrote it! I'm such a hopeless romantic, but this isn't the end! Please R+R!


	11. Honeymoon

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter11: Honeymoon

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the g guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


Akira: Go here for the full length version including the full honeymoon scene (NC-17):

  
  


Josie had to admit she was glad the wedding was over, and now was the wedding night. Everyone knew what happened the wedding night . . . So maybe she was just a little afraid. Not of Heero of course! Just afraid . . .

  
  


She sat on the couch, out of her wedding dress (finally), talking with her friends. Sydney was glancing at her engagement from time to time. Obviously all this wedding stuff was making her anxious. Nehria, Melanie, and Kaili were meanwhile reminiscing about their own weddings which they said seemed so long ago.

  
  


"After the wedding," Kaili was saying, "it's all downhill from there." She winked at Josie who smiled and shook her head.

  
  


"How do you feel?" Sydney asked Josie with a big grin worthy of the Cheshire-Cat.

  
  


"What?" Josie asked, half paying attention.

  
  


"How do you feel? You know . . . being MRS. Yuy now?" Sydney clarified.

  
  


"Oh . . ." Josie really hadn't thought about it that much. She and Heero were married. 'I do's' and all. She laughed slightly. "It feels . . ." At that moment, Duo burst through the door with the rest of the guys who were being loud for the majority (mainly Duo).

  
  


Kaili sighed and shook her head at her husband. She mouthed something at the girls while rolling her eyes. Josie was watching Heero who was smiling. He seemed happy. That was a good sign. No regrets.

  
  


Melanie had turned on some music loud and was shaking her butt at Quatre while laughing. It seemed as though the party had just started. Kaili was up in a second dancing with Melanie while Nehria changed the CD. 

  
  


Hold onto me Love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me

Can you feel me in your arms . . .

  
  


Nehria grabbed Josie and Sydney's hands. This was more their kind of music. They were the only three dancing for a while before Melanie and Kaili changed the music to Ashanti. Kaili grabbed Duo, and they were dancing close to Baby.

  
  


The other couples stood back and watched as they laughed and talked. Almost an hour later the other couples left, leaving Josie and Heero alone for the first time the whole night. Norah Jones played softly in the background. Josie looked at the floor shyly as Heero moved closer to her.

  
  


She finally looked up at him and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

  
  


"Falling asleep?" Heero asked miles away.

  
  


Josie smiled to herself and nodded her head, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. He led her to the bed where she laid down and got under the covers. She tugged on his hand to get in with her and soon fell asleep hugging his arm.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The honeymoon was like a dream Josie thought. They flew to Earth where they went on a cruise over the sea. It was gorgeous. She almost started crying when she saw how beautiful it was. They had a large suit room that was lavishly furnished.

  
  


Heero and Josie went to a party the first night to celebrate the beginning of the cruise. Josie stood outside, looking up at the stars, unaware that Heero lurked behind her before feeling his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back against him, reaching up to touch his face. He kissed her hand and lowered his head onto her shoulder.

  
  


"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him. It was strange to think she used to be up there . . . among the stars.

  
  


"Not as beautiful as you," He replied. Josie laughed and turned around to give him a look. "It's true."

  
  


"Shut up," Josie said modestly. She wondered if he could see her blushing. Heero leaned down and kissed her for the first time after the wedding. She found herself wanting more, and it was high time that it happened. They were married now. She pulled away from him and took his hand, guiding him to their suite.

  
  


Josie couldn't believe she was actually trembling, but as soon as she felt his lips on hers, she calmed. Her world spun as he laid her under him and all she could see were his Prussian blue eyes boring into her own. All she could feel were his lips on her flesh. All she could think was how madly in love she was with him. It was the first time in seven years that they had made love.

  
  


Akira: EEEE! I bet I lost you all!! School is evol!!!! . :major cringage: Ugh! I LOVE YOU ALLL!! MWUAH! MWUAH! MWUAH! ^.~

________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. Left Alone

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter12: Left Alone

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the g guys! I do own their gurls!

  
  


Josie and Heero had been tired that next night when they laid down in bed, still clothed from the day. However, Josie, being the paranoid insomniac, couldn't help feeling something was off. She cuddled closer to Heero who lazily threw an arm around her as he dozed in and out of sleep. Her heart still pounded fast in her chest though she forced her eyes closed. Staring out into the dark would only make her more afraid. But time passed by, without anything happening, so Josie calmed down.

  
  


Now she looked at Heero. He was handsome. Did he-Could he possibly understand how much she loved him? She expressed it the only way she could: "I'll love you, Heero Yuy, always and forever." She didn't receive an answer, but she was content for the moment. 

  
  


Josie could have sworn she felt a dip in the bed next to her . . . Her heart once more sped up uncontrollably. Slowly, she turned to see the dark outline of a slim figure, and she screamed. Heero was up in a second, out of bed and on his feet with . . . a gun cocked in his hand. She found herself in the middle between the dark stranger and her Heero, both armed and ready. The stranger was the first to shoot wordlessly. Josie screamed once again, paralyzed by fear as she looked to see Heero evade it and shoot back.

  
  


The stranger dodged as he ducked out the door into the moonlight. Heero threw on his jeans and a jacket, placing the gun inside his jacket. "I have to leave," He said to Josie emotionlessly. She didn't know what to say. "But Heero . . ."

  
  


"Go back home," He instructed. "I'll find you there."

  
  


"But Heero," She once again started, but he was gone. She sat there in the dark, stunned. Soon the alarm went off.

  
  


Josie hurried outside and ran down the halls as doors were opening to show sleepy passengers. She could only think about Heero. She stopped suddenly at the edge of the ship as she watched soldiers swarm the ship. The petty few guards that the cruise ship had didn't stand a chance. Josie had no idea what to do. "Heero!" She screamed as she ran through the halls, searching for him. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her down some stairs. She finally realized it was Heero.

  
  


He led her to a boat where he tapped in the computer. "This will take you to port at London. Take a ship back home. I'll meet you there," He instructed as he finished.

  
  


"What are you going to do?" Josie asked, purposely blocking him from leaving.

  
  


He sighed. "What I've been doing. Something's starting, Jos, and I'm a part of it unfortunately."

  
  


She didn't know what to say. He pushed past her. "Wait! Don't go yet!" She objected. He looked at her and kissed her quickly.

  
  


"I'll meet you at home," He promised before pressing a button and jumping off the boat as it sped off. Josie felt tears run down her cheeks as she watched the ship go up in flames. "Heero!" She shouted at it. 'Please be alright.'

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Josie picked Adam up at Nehria and Wufei's home. She and Nehria sat in the living room in silence. Josie wasn't sure how to word her question, but Nehria said it first.

  
  


"Chang left too." She took a sip of her coffee. "They all did."

  
  


"Do you know what's going on?" Josie asked worriedly.

  
  


"No. None of us do. Did-did Heero say anything?" Nehria asked with hope in her eyes.

  
  


"Nothing worth mentioning."

  
  


"I suppose it's begun."

  
  


"It's begun?"

  
  


Nehria sat in silence for a moment. "I heard Wufei with the guys in here talking once. They were speaking of-of war and of Gundams."

  
  


"Gundams?!" Josie asked with wide eyes. "I thought they said there really weren't any."

  
  


Nehria shrugged. "I don't know . . . but if there are Gundams," Nehria looked at Josie seriously, "they're involved with it." Josie saw tears in Nehria's eyes who looked down to hide them and wiped them away.

  
  


Adam ran down the stairs and into the living room with his pack on his back. "Where's daddy?" He asked as he looked around the room for any sign of him.

  
  


"He . . ." How could she answer when she didn't even know where Heero was. "He had to go somewhere for work." Adam's face fell. "But he'll come home soon."

  
  


"How soon?" Adam asked slowly.

  
  


"Soon," Josie repeated. It turned out that soon was more than the 9 months they waited for him. However, there still was hope. That morning, Josie found a letter in the mail without a return address.

  
  


'Leave to Earth A.S.A.P.'

  
  


Did he have to be so short? Josie asked herself. What was going on?! She finally couldn't take it anymore; she just snapped and fell to the floor crying. Adam scurried in. "Mom, what's wrong?" He asked with big eyes.

  
  


Josie shook her head and tried to force the lump out her throat. "Nothing," Josie croaked.

  
  


Adam had tears in his eyes now. "Is it about daddy? He's not coming home is he?"

  
  


"Oh, baby, no, no! That's not it." She pulled him into a giant hug. "How could you think of such a thing?"

  
  


"I had a dream that daddy never came home," Adam admitted.

  
  


Josie held him closer. "Aww, sweetie. Daddy's coming home. In fact this is a letter from him," She said to lighten the mood.

  
  


"Really?! What does it say?!" Adam asked curiously.

  
  


"It says . . ." Should she lie? Should she say it says he loves him? Should she tell the truth? "It says that he wants us to go to Earth when we can."

  
  


"Why?" Adam asked as he tilted his head.

  
  


"I-I don't know."

  
  


"When are we going?"

  
  


"I don't think we are going," Josie said. She couldn't just up and leave like that. No matter what Heero said, she had responsibilities. Not to mention, he hadn't even given her a good reason.

  
  


"What if daddy wants to meet us there?" Adam asked.

  
  


Maybe . . . but Heero promised he would meet them here. "He said he was going to meet us here. So we're going to wait for him like he told us to."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because we love him."

  
  


Akira: I hope you guys are liking this so far. Hehe poor lil Adam . . . God, I'ma feel so bad for you all when yall see what happens in the next chapter . . .

________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Adam & Josie?

  
  


That's Life

  
  


Chapter13: Adam & Josie?

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own the g guys! I do own the gurls!

  
  


"I'm leaving for Earth," Nehria said on the other line.

  
  


Josie was reminded of the letter. "Why?"

  
  


"I got a letter from Chang this week telling me to leave . . . I feel I must trust him on this one, so I'm leaving to stay with parents in Texas."

  
  


"I got a letter from Heero too," Josie commented.

  
  


"What did it say?"

  
  


"To leave for Earth A.S.A.P." Josie sat down at the table in her kitchen.

  
  


"Are you going?" Nehria asked carefully.

  
  


"I wasn't planning on it," Josie admitted.

  
  


"You can come with me," Nehria offered. "I had an extra ticket just in case."

  
  


"What about Adam?" Josie half whispered as she heard him laugh from the living room where he was watching cartoons.

  
  


"We won't be gone long. I'm sure the men just want us to come to them or something of that sort. You can find a babysitter."

  
  


"He'd really love to see Heero again," Josie thought aloud.

  
  


There was silence for a moment. "Do you think it would be safe to bring him . . . with what is going on?"

  
  


"You're right. He can stay with Danielle and her parents where he'll be safe."

  
  


"Good. We leave this Friday at 4. I'll pick you up around 3," Nehria said.

  
  


"Alright."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Why can't I come?" Adam asked sadly as he watched Josie from the doorway of her room. She was rushing back and forth, throwing things into her suitcase.

  
  


"Because," Josie stopped to look at him. "Because there are some dangerous things going on, and it would be safer if you stayed here. Danielle will take good care of you. You'll have fun, won't you?"

  
  


"But I wanna see daddy too!" Adam whined.

  
  


"I understand that, baby, but I don't even know if daddy is there. That's why I'm going. If he is there, I'll send for you, I promise."

  
  


Adam pouted and went to his room. Josie sighed and sat on the edge of her bed for a moment. This was getting to be too much. Having Heero in the family hadn't fixed anything for long . . . She stood up and forced herself to continue packing to keep from thinking about it.

  
  


Nehria picked her up at 3:05 as she had promised. They dropped Adam off at Danielle's. "Bye, baby," Josie said as went to give him a kiss. Adam turned away and walked inside the house without saying so much as a good bye. Josie put a hand to her head. "Dammit!" She walked back to the car and got in.

  
  


"He won't stay mad at you for long," Nehria reasoned.

  
  


Josie nodded her head though she was near tears. Nehria put the car in drive, and they were off.

  
  


"So why are you parents in Texas? I thought you were from Egypt," Josie ventured to ask once they were on the ship.

  
  


Nehria smiled. "We are from Egypt. My parents moved there in the hopes of settling down and resting and all. The promises of open land and cattle and all that drew them there."

  
  


"Oh, are they liking it?"

  
  


Nehria shrugged. "They're living."

  
  


That seemed to make something click inside Josie. 'They're living.' Do we all just live? Isn't there supposed to be more the life? 'That's life . . . it doesn't have to be.' Maybe it does. Maybe we all just barely pass by. This made her think of Heero. "I miss him so much," Josie unintentionally said aloud.

  
  


"I know you do." Nehria took Josie's hand in her own. "This is all gunna turn out alright though. You'll see."

  
  


"I hope you're right."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Heero had called the house, and no one answered. That was a good sign. He might have told them to leave for no reason, but he wanted to make sure they were safe. Oz may not even attack. It was simply a hunch that all of them had gotten. He sat in his Gundam outside the colony that he used to call home. There was a Federation base there that they would probably try to take out.

  
  


Speaking of which, a window popped up on his screen, showing the Oz ships on their way. Heero chose the best point to be when they came, which happened to be behind a floating piece of old colony. It took them a good 5 minutes to come within Heero's sight, but he held back from moving in yet. He knew Quatre and Wufei were on their way over even though he told them to hold back. They came anyways as he knew they would.

  
  


Heero mentally counted off the number of Oz ships. Not as many as he expected, but then again they didn't know he was there. Still he waited even when they began to prepare to fire. At the very last second, Heero spotted a point of weakness and went for it. He easily took out two Leo's with one of his beam sabers and was going for the main ship when its cannon fired. 

  
  


The blinding beam shot into the colony. Bodies were being sucked out into the space air; one particular body caught Heero's attention. It was in that split second Heero was out of the cock pit, reaching for the body. He wrapped his arms around Adam's lifeless torso. He was shaking as he looked down on the angelic face. Then it hit him, if Adam hadn't left, Josie hadn't left. "Jos . . ." He whispered as he searched the bodies.

  
  


A gun shot swept past, nearly grazing his arm. Heero was reminded of the battle he was fighting. He was broken now. He reluctantly let go of Adam who drifted away from him, and returned to his Gundam. It was as though battle was what he lived for. Heero grabbed his buster rifle and prepared to fire a huge charge at the Oz ships before him. He pulled the trigger and wiped the majority of them out with one shot. The rest he took out himself with his beam saber, cutting them in half, through the cock pit.

  
  


Then he once again frantically searched the bodies for Josie. He couldn't find Adam anymore. His family and his life were dead . . .

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Once Nehria and Josie arrived, Duo was there waiting for them in the airport with Kaili at his side.

  
  


"Where's the lil Heero?" Duo asked as he looked for his little friend.

  
  


"Oh, I thought it would be safer if he stayed back at the colony," Josie replied.

  
  


Duo's eyes got wide. "You left him at your colony?"

  
  


"Yes, is something wrong?" Josie asked.

  
  


"Yea . . . you better get him off that colony or he'll die!"

  
  


So now Josie sat on her way back to the colony to pick up Adam. 'Oh my God, you stupid bitch!' She mentally yelled at herself. 'Why the hell did you ever leave Adam there by himself?!' She was near tears. The minute she saw him, she was going to give him the biggest hug he'd ever gotten. Then the pilot's voice came over the loud speaker.

  
  


"The colony's under attack by Oz forces."

  
  


Josie couldn't breathe.

  
  


Akira: I'm so mean . . . I killed lil Adam . . . and then . . . now the next chapter is depressing as well. . Please R + R . . . yall thought they were gunna have a happy ending?

________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
